The invention forming the subject of the present description relates to an apparatus for loading charges of solid material into a container. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for pushing such charges into and compressing them in a hopper or skip. This invention is applicable to all kinds of fixed or movable containers or hoppers intended to receive various materials and, in particular, to those which serve as receptacles for industrial or domestic waste materials.
The various devices utilized up to the present for loading solid charges into and compacting them in containers are well known. In general, they comprise more or less complicated assemblies, which are heavy and of quite costly construction. These assemblies comprise a plate or shutter, serving as a blade for pushing the charges into the receptacle, and means, in particular jacks or piston/cylinder units, for operating the blade. Typical devices of the prior art utilize an arrangement of connecting rods or chains on toothed wheels to operate the apparatus, which makes the device cumbersome and fragile. In other known techniques, cables are provided or frames are hinged at the base in a hopper or, again, vertical guides are used, all of which means make the construction quite complicated and cumbersome.